In a conventional credit card transaction, a credit card holder presents a financial account card, such as a credit card, to a merchant. The merchant typically swipes a magnetic stripe on the credit card through a card reader that is built into or attached to a point-of-sale (POS) terminal. The magnetic stripe generally includes account information, such as an account number of the card, an identity of the card holder, and an expiration date of the card. Once the merchant has swiped the card through the card reader, the account information is transmitted to the POS terminal. Alternatively, instead of the merchant swiping the card, the credit card holder may personally swipe the card at a self service check out station or may insert the card into a card reader built into, for example, a gasoline pump. Once the card reader has read the card data, the card data is transmitted over a secure network, authenticated, and ultimately used to authorize a transaction. In any of these kinds of transactions, however, the credit card must be physically read by a magnetic stripe reader in order to obtain the card data that is stored on the magnetic stripe.
As the prevalence of wireless devices continues to increase, new methods of storing and transmitting credit card data have begun to emerge. One such example is to use RFID (radio frequency identification) tags for transmitting payment information. RFID tags are microchips, some versions of which may store and encrypt data. Others may receive and transmit data from a processor. An RFID tag acts as a transponder and is capable of transmitting a radio frequency signal when the RFID tag receives a query radio signal from another device. Typically, the other device is an RFID reader that sends a query signal requesting a nearby RFID tag to transmit data to the RFID reader. When the RFID tag receives the query signal, the RFID tag may be powered into an “on” state. Alternatively, the RFID tag may have its own independent power supply. In either case, when an RFID tag receives a query radio signal, the RFID tag may respond by transmitting data to the reader up to a distance of a several inches or feet away, depending upon the power capabilities of the RFID tag.
In recent years, RFID tags have been incorporated in wireless devices, such as cellular phones. In addition to cellular phones, other wireless devices, such as PDAs, for example, are also being equipped with RFID tags. There are many possibilities regarding the kinds of information that an RFID tag may store and transmit. One type of information that an RFID tag may transmit is card data that provides payment information for a transaction. For example, a transaction may involve providing information for an account, such as a credit card account. In the example of a cellular phone, the card data may be securely transmitted using encryption techniques to an RFID reader when the cellular phone is placed in close proximity to the RFID reader. Accordingly, a cellular phone storing credit card data in an RFID tag or in a memory accessible by an RFID tag may be used as a payment device without requiring the actual credit card to be swiped by a magnetic card reader.
A problem often arises, however, when existing technologies must be updated or replaced to take full advantage of new technological advancements. While the transition between new and old may take a substantial amount of time due to costs associated with upgrading the existing systems, savings may result over the long term by upgrading those systems. However, companies may decide to delay a technological upgrade because it may take time to build consumer support for the upgraded system. As a result, the company may decide to delay an upgrade until more consumers have embraced the new technology. The slow acceptance of wireless devices equipped with RFID tags, along with the need for merchants to upgrade their card readers to handle payments from wireless devices, has slowed the implementation of RFD technology at POS terminals.
Consequentially, a compatibility issue has arisen because many merchants have not yet invested in RFD readers, which are needed to receive the radio signal sent by the RFID tag included in a wireless device. Instead, many merchants continue to accept payment by swiping a credit card through a magnetic card reader. Furthermore, many consumers have not yet purchased or begun using wireless devices that are equipped with RFID technology. Still further, those consumers that do have wireless devices that are equipped with RFID technology may be slow to adopt RFID features due to inexperience or security concerns. Since few consumers have adopted the technology, merchants are also unwilling to invest financially in RFID readers that are needed to receive card data providing payment information since few customers will actually make use of the technology. Transitioning more merchants will take time. While consumers continue to adopt devices using RFID technology for making card transactions and merchants invest in RFID readers, merchants will need to continue to use traditional magnetic stripe readers for processing credit card transitions. Accordingly, a transition from magnetic stripe readers to RFID readers for reading card data for a substantial number of transactions will likely occur over an extended time period due to both the costs involved and the slow adoption by consumers of wireless devices equipped with RFID tags. Furthermore, since consumers may continue to present credit cards to merchants, merchants will need to retain traditional magnetic stripe readers.
During this transitional period, there is a need for a device that bridges traditional credit card transactions and transactions that are made using wireless devices. Such a device would allow the consumer to conveniently select which type of transaction to make depending upon the merchant's technical capabilities. As a result, a consumer will be able to take advantage of the convenience of RFID technology where available but, at the same time, retain the flexibility of a traditional card. Furthermore, consumers will demand a sense of security when making transactions using RFID technology before the technology will be accepted on a large scale.